Eggnog and Christmas Cards
by gbminigirl
Summary: Sometimes Christmas is a little bit easier to handle with an adult beverage…or four, and sometimes you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Karma's a bitch, huh Maggie? *** Second place winner of the Down, Maggie, Down O/S contest! ***


**Penname:** GBMiniGirl  
**Title:** Eggnog and Christmas Cards

**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** Sometimes Christmas is a little bit easier to handle with an adult beverage…or four, and sometimes you're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Karma's a bitch, huh Maggie? *** Second place winner of the _Down, Maggie, Down _O/S contest! ***  
**Disclaimer:** _Twilight_? Yeah, don't own it. I just like getting her main man trashed. The plot line of _Me and Mr. Cullen_ belongs to Catastrophia. She's just letting us bring Maggie down.

**Esme POV**

I'd had enough and it was time to take matters into my own hands. I just couldn't watch this train wreck anymore. Ever since Bella left, Edward had withdrawn into himself. Sure, he still came into the office and functioned like a human being, but that was just it. He _functioned._ He only spoke when spoken to and even then, I doubt he said more than maybe two words at a time. The only time I saw the cracks in this new façade was when he was at home. Even then, I didn't _see_ it, but I definitely _heard_ it.

When Edward arrived home, he'd either pick at the food Tanya was forcing him to eat or go straight up to his room, slam the door and…break down. It was heart-wrenching to hear. Terrible, soul-crushing sobs would carry down the stairs. I tried to console him. We all did. Edward would have none of it.

The next morning, he'd appear in the kitchen looking exhausted, but with his walls back up in place. He'd grab a cup of coffee and make his way towards the garage. I would have no choice but to follow him.

This situation had to be fixed and I knew of only one person who could do it.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"No, this is her mother, Renee."

"Renee, this is Esme. Can I speak with her?"

"If you're calling on behalf of that…that _butt munch_ you call a boss, you can forget it!"

"No! No, no, no…well, sort of… but not real – please don't hang up!"

"Listen Esme, my daughter doesn't want to speak to him and I'm sure that includes you in there somewhe – "

There was some scuffling noises and muffled voices before Renee came back, "Well, my mistake. It doesn't include you. Here she is."

"Esme?"

"Bella? Oh, thank god. How are you?"

"I've been better. What do you want?"

"What I want is for two people I love more than anything to be happy again. Bella, I know what he's done and he was wrong. _So wrong_. You had every right to leave him, and honestly, I think it was the right thing to do."

"You do? Why?"

"Because I think it was just the kick he needed to get his priorities straight and pull his head out of his ass. Bella, he had the best of intentions, but… I know that he meant well and he _thought_ he was trying to protect you from all the bullshit LA has to offer, but he had no idea what he was really doing or how it would come across to you. I mean, he thought getting relationship advice from Damien Hale was a good idea! How he thought that was a good idea, I'll never know. Just look at his daughter, Rosalie! She's caused hell for him these last few months, and you know she came by that naturally.

"Listen, I can't say that this is going to be all sunshine and rainbows from here on out, but no marriage ever is. But, what you two have is so special and… rare. I can't bear to sit back and watch both of you throw it away. _This_ is worth fighting for. Please, Bella…. It's Christmas, and all he wants for Christmas is to have you back, to have the opportunity to show you that he can do better…to give you the love you deserve. Just give him another chance. He loves you."

There was a long pause on the line, and I hoped - no, _prayed_ - I was getting through to her.

"Bella? The family's getting together tonight at Edward's for Christmas Eve. Will you come? Please?"

There was some sniffling before I heard whispered the best words I'd heard in a long time. "Okay."

I quickly arranged a flight and car service for Bella to arrive this evening. This was the best Christmas present Edward was ever going to get from me and I hope he knew it.

As I shut down my computer, I saw Sam running down the hallway towards me. "Esme! I need to talk to you!"

"What's going on? Did someone bring fruit cake to the staff party again? You know, Sam, I'm not responsible for –"

"Esme, I think I've figured it out."

**EPOV**

"What's all this?"

Tanya was busy with something on the stove that normally would have smelled delicious, but currently was just making my stomach turn. There were several platters of hor d'oeuvres arranged on the counter top, along with plates and silverware.

"It's Christmas Eve, Mr. Cullen." She was looking at me like I was out of my mind. Pretty fair assessment after the way I've been behaving all week, but still….

"What?"

She was still staring at me like the fact that it was Christmas Eve was supposed to mean something to me. It didn't. Finally, she shook her head and sighed, obviously giving up on my cognizant abilities.

"Your friends and family are coming over this evening to celebrate…as they do every year, sir."

_Ah._ I got it now; although, I was in no mood to celebrate anything today, or possibly ever again. I leaned back against the counter top and stared blankly at all of food trying to figure out if it was too late to contact Esme and cancel this get together. Nah, Alice lived for this stuff. She probably had an outfit picked out months ago, and if she was denied the opportunity to wear it, she'd kill me…if Tanya didn't kill me first. It looked like she'd been working on this for a few hours, at least.

Tanya broke me out of my staring contest with a pimento on top of one of the deviled eggs by pushing a cup of something into my hand. "Here. Try this and tell me what you think. It's a new recipe I'm trying out."

I look down at the cup and see it's full of some frothy, cream-colored stuff. Eggnog. My face twists up in recognition. I've never been a big fan of the stuff, but as it slides down my throat, I feel the tale-tell burn of alcohol...and that gives me an idea.

"It's good. What's in it?"

"Oh, the usual: egg, sugar, cream, nutmeg and bourbon."

_Bingo._ I glance around the kitchen as I finish off my cup and spot the newly opened bottle of Maker's Mark next to the stove - right where Tanya is cooking. _Damn it._

"Tanya, do you mind if I have another cup?"

She turns around to refill my glass with a surprised look on her face, probably because that's the most I've said to her or anyone else all week.

I say thanks as I take my cup and make my way to the patio. _Bella's patio. _ I let out a deep sigh as I sit down on one of the lounge chairs and begin to slowly sip my eggnog, biding my time until Tanya leaves the booze unguarded. I don't have to wait long. I watch her through the large window as she pours whatever was in the pot on the stove into a large mixing bowl and then places the bowl into the fridge. _Huh. More eggnog? Looks like she won't be needing the rest of that bottle then. Sweet._

As soon as I see Tanya bend down to look into one of the cupboards for…something, I make my move. Quietly, I enter back into the kitchen, swipe the bourbon and head towards the stairs. As I shut the bedroom door, I glance over at our bed. It's been over a week since she's left and I've refused to let anyone change the sheets, desperately trying to hold on to her lingering scent. _It's been over a week and you still haven't heard from her. Jesus. She's not coming back. _My breath escapes me in a rush and I fall back against the door with this realization. Swallowing hard, I look down and remember the cup and bottle in my hands. If I'm going to survive tonight, I better get started.

**Maggie POV**

"Ms. O'Connell?"

I stop walking and sigh. _Lauren._ Ever since I promised her a future position as my PA in exchange for a few favors, she's been on me like white on rice. _Maybe I should rethink that offer._

"Yes, Lauren?"

"Ms. O'Connell, I overheard Mr. Whitlock and Esme speaking a few days ago and, well, since you've been out of town, I haven't been able to update you."

"Lauren, I just got back in town and I need to go see Edward. Can this wait?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. He's not here."

"What? Why not? He's always here this time of day. All that boy does is work."

"Not this past week. Not since his wife left him."

Everything screeches to a halt as the words leave Lauren's mouth. "Come again?"

"I overheard Esme and Mr. Whitlock talking about how worried they are about Mr. Cullen since Bella left him last week. It looks like he's not handling it well. I thought you'd want to know."

I can't stop the Cheshire cat grin that spreads across my face. _Ohhh, merry Christmas to me. _Lauren smiles too thinking that she just helped secure her job with me even further. _Idiot. She does make a good mole though. I wouldn't have access to Edward's house if she hadn't convinced Sam that Edward's key card wasn't working and had him unknowingly reprogram mine with Edward's code. Hmm. Decisions, decisions._

"Thank you, Lauren. I think that I should go check on him to see if there is anything I can do to help. You know, a shoulder to cry on and all that."

"Oh! You're quite welcome, Ms. O'Connell! By the way, do you have any idea when I might –"

I cut her off with a quick "Merry Christmas, Lauren!" and head towards the elevator bay.

**EPOV**

_Knock. Knock._

"Edward?"

_Edward es no in casa._

_Knock. Knock._

"Come on, Edward. Open up."

_Fuck. Off._

"I'm coming in. I hope you're decent."

"Define decent," I mumble into the mattress.

"Jesus, Edward! You reek of alcohol!"

I crack open one eye and see Esme staring down at me with her hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her face. "How much have you had to drink? Wait, nevermind."

She must have found the mostly empty bottle of Maker's Mark. At least, I don't think I drank it all. Looking back up at Esme, I see her holding a _completely _empty bottle in her hands. _Oh. That might explain why there are two Esme's._

I feel myself getting pulled off the bed and lifted into an upright position - as upright as I'm capable of – and hear her grumble something like "Today of all days…" before being pushed towards the bathroom.

"You are going to get in that shower, attempt to sober up and get dressed. You have company coming in two hours." With that, she leaves me leaning over the bathroom sink and closes the door.

_Fuck that. I'm enjoying the lovely nothingness. If she thinks…_

"If you're not showered and ready in 30 minutes, I'm calling Emmett to come over and do it for you!"

I don't even wait for the water to warm up before I jump into the spray.

* * *

Twenty-nine minutes later, I cling to the handrail for dear life as I carefully make my way down the stairs. _Why are the stairs moving? _I don't think the shower did much for sobering anything up. _Maybe I should look into installing an elevator?_

Esme greets me at the bottom with a heavy sigh and a frown. I don't think she thinks the shower did anything either.

"I've placed a stack of Christmas cards on your desk that you've received. Why don't you go review them while I bring you some water and some Advil?"

Seeing as how I'm not going to win this battle by the expression she's sporting, I turn and make my way into my office. Sure enough, there's a bunch of red and green colored envelopes in a neat pile placed in the center of my desk.

_Red and green…why is it always red and green? Where's the creativity gone? Why not purple? And why is the room swaying? Is it in cahoots with the stairs? Why have I never noticed that scotch decanter on the bookshelf?_

I'm disrupted from this train of thought by the office door opening. Esme walks towards me and places a glass of water and two Advil in front of me. "Take these now and hopefully you'll be presentable by the time everyone gets here." I just look blankly at her as she stares back. She never once blinks. We just continue to stare at each other. _She's got way more game than Jasper does – or it could be the gallon of bourbon I drank_ – and eventually, I relent and blink. _Damn it!_ She points back to water and growls, "I mean it."

I look down at the Advil and I'm pretty sure they're mocking me. I look back up at Esme and find her standing near the door with her arms folded over her chest, giving me the bitch brow. I grab the glass, toast Esme and bring it to my lips to take a sip. This seems to be enough to satisfy her as she then turns around and leaves, closing the office door. I promptly lower the glass and lean over to pour the water into the potted palm by the window. _I'm feeling pleasantly numb and I don't feel like being social, thank you very much._

Somehow, I stumble my way over to the bookshelf and grab it tightly to make it be still. After close inspection – OK, very close – I discover that there is, in fact, a scotch decanter on the shelf. It's complete with matching glasses. _How clever of someone to put glasses there in case you want a drink?_ _It's like a set or something!_ Grabbing the scotch, I sit back down at my desk so I can "review" the Christmas cards.

Christmas. _This was supposed to be our first Christmas._ I grab the decanter and pour a few fingers into now empty water glass and take a swig. _Bleh! Why do I have this stuff in my office? It tastes like melted crayons and cologne! _Honestly, I'm surprised I can taste anything at all after all that bourbon. _Fuck it._ I throw it back and pour some more into the glass.

Opening my desk drawer, I pull out the letter opener and tear open the first card. It's a picture of a family in front of a Christmas tree, a cozy fireplace lighting up the room. My throat starts to close up as I feel my eyes start to burn. _That should be us tomorrow morning, but I've fucked that all up, haven't I? God, I'm such an idiot. Who gave me this stupid card? Summit...figures. _

Throwing down the card, I pick up the glass again and drain it. I start to refill it when I realize that it would be that much easier to not even bother with the glass.

_On to the next card._ I have a little more trouble opening this one. _Maybe I should sharpen this letter opener? _At least this one only has a bunch of ornaments on the front. It's not nearly as offensive as the last one. When I look to see who this one is from, I have a hard time making out the name. _New lion? Why would I want a new lion? I don't even have an old lion? Ohhhhh, New LINE. Gotcha._

The next card is blue. At least it's not green or red. I really struggle with the letter opener this time. I can't seem to wedge it into the edge of the envelope, and when I do, it shoots across…and straight into my hand. "Oh fuck!" I drop the opener and the envelope and look down at my hand to see I've filleted it from my wrist all the way up my thumb and it's starting to bleed. A lot._ I guess it doesn't need sharpening after all. _ I bring the cut up to my mouth and start to suck on it – because that's what you do, right? I look at it again and, nope, still bleeding. _Shit._ _What would Esme do? I know what Bella would do. She'd kiss it and make it better. Well, she would have in the past. Now she'd just tell me to kiss her ass…probably. That's what I'd say to me after the complete asshole I've been. _

I look back at the bookshelf in hopes of anything that I can wrap my hand up in. The bookshelf is still swaying a bit, and honestly, is a bit fuzzy now. I can't tell what's on it, so I decide I need a closer look. Getting up out of my desk chair proves more difficult than I expected and I manage to knock the scotch off my desk and onto the floor in the process. I lean over the corner of my desk and watch what little Scotch is left leak out on to the rug. _Well, shit. I guess I'll have to actually start sobering up after all. _The problem is that I lean a bit too far over and lose my balance. The next thing I know is that I'm lying on my side facing the office door and there's this really annoying, stabbing pain in the side of my head. Taking a deep breath, I realize that this rug is actually pretty comfy. _I wonder if my decorator planned that? I should send her a thank you card. This would be a nice place for a nap… and I am kind of sleepy all of a sudden. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a second. I'm sure that will make the room stop spinning. Yeah, just a second…._

**Maggie POV**

A quick beep and a green light signal the lock opening as I hold my key card against the side door of Edward's house. _Brilliant. I can't believe no one's figured this out yet. Maybe Edward's not the brightest bulb in the box after all…but damn, he does make me look good._

I make sure my steps are quiet as I make my way down the hallway towards Edward's home office. If he's not at work, he must be in there. Edward's a workaholic and I know Edward, unlike that child bride.

I slowly turn the office door handle and let myself in, quietly closing the door behind me. I don't want to alert Esme or Edward to my presence any faster than necessary. As I turn to face his desk, all the blood rushes from my face. Edward. Lying unconscious on the floor, his hand and arm a vibrant red, blood pooling under his wrist.

"You son of a bitch!" I look around the office and see a letter opener on his desk. I pick it up and see it too is covered in blood. "You weak bastard!"

I walk over to where he's lying and stand over him, a red haze filtering my vision as I realize that everything I wanted is being taken away from me by this poor excuse of a man and his blushing bride. "That stupid teenager has ruined everything!" I give him a good, swift kick to his stomach. "You can't do this to me! I had plans, damn it! Six _years_ I've put into this!" The rage within me had reached its boiling point and I needed to let Edward know just how I felt about him giving up all this for that stupid girl. Whether he was able to feel it or not, it would make me feel a hell of a lot better. As I raised the letter opener, I heard the door burst open behind me.

**Esme POV**

Everything was falling into place. Tanya had prepared a wonderful feast. All the guests were expected to start arriving soon, with the most important guest already confirmed to be on her flight from Phoenix. I smiled to myself as I sipped on my eggnog. _I'm so bloody clever._

"Merrrry Christmas everyone!" bellowed out from the hallway.

"There's no 'everyone,' just me, Emmett. You're early."

"Oh. No matter. Where's doom and gloom?"

"In his office opening Christmas cards and hopefully sobering up."

Emmett looked shocked. "Edward's drunk?"

"Mm-hmm," I reply, taking another sip of my drink. "Perfect timing on his part."

Emmett gestures to my cup with a raised eyebrow and I point to the ceramic bowl on the counter. As he fills his cup he asks, "What's all this about timing?"

A large grin appears as I tell him that Bella's coming home tonight.

"About fucking time! I can't take anymore of this. It's like the zombie apocalypse really happened, but the only victim was Edward."

Suddenly, my phone starts vibrating on the table in front of me. "Sam?"

"Esme. You said that Edward's been home all day?"

"Um, yeah. He hasn't left once. Why?"

"His card was just accessed at the side door."

_Shit. _I glance at Emmett as he looks at me with a confused look on his face. Confused turns to shock as we hear screaming coming from the direction of Edward's office. "Maggie!"

I don't even bother hanging up with Sam as we rush towards the screaming. I start to open the office door, but Emmett's huge arm juts out in front of me and stops me from grabbing the handle. "No, get behind me."

I take a step back as Emmett opens the door and can see Maggie holding something up in the air. I can't make out anything more as Emmett's large frame is in the way, until it isn't. Emmett lunges forward shouting as he does and tackles Maggie to the ground...next to Edward. _Oh god. _Edward is lying lifeless on the ground and there's blood.

I remember that my phone is still in my hand and I'm relieved to see that Sam is still on the line. "Sam? Call 911. We need the police and an ambulance. Now!"

**BPOV**

As the car winds its way down the street towards our house, I see what looks to be a spectacular light show up ahead. _Wow, one of the neighbors must have gone all out with the Christmas lights! I wonder if it's set to music like that video on YouTube?_ As we get closer, I realize it isn't Christmas lights after all. My stomach lurches as I also realize those lights are in front of our house.

A police officer stops the car and proceeds to tell the driver that we can't get any closer and we need to turn around. My hand is on the door handle and I'm out of the car running at full speed before the cop even registers I am gone. _Edward! _My forward movement comes to a sudden stop as I feel arms surround me.

"Hey there! Where do you think you're going?" It's another policeman who appears to be monitoring some sort of makeshift perimeter surrounding my house.

"That's my house! I need to get inside!"

"Yeah, whatever, missy. That's Edward Cullen's house and you look nothing like him."

"Edward Cullen is my _husband!_ Let me go!"

We're starting to gather attention from the other emergency workers as I struggle against the strong arms of the cop. Lucky for me, Carlisle is speaking to one of those workers and sees me.

"Hey! Let her go!" Carlisle runs over to the cop and pries his arms away from me. I drop to the ground and am quickly gathered up into Carlisle's arms.

"Do you know this girl, Mr. Cullen?"

"She's Edward's wife…my sister." I look up at Carlisle and see his glazed, bloodshot eyes. He's obviously been crying.

"Edward?" Carlisle simply nods and leads me towards the back of an ambulance. There, sitting on a gurney, is Edward. His hand and wrist are wrapped in gauze and there is a bandage by his temple. I doubt he can see me with that EMT trying to shine a light in his eyes, but I can see how irritated he is about it. I can't stop the giggle coming out of me as he swats the guy's hand away.

Edward's head jerks up at this and looks my direction, his constant blinking telling me that his eyes are still adjusting from the flashlight. "Bella?"

I look up at Carlisle, for what – reassurance? Carlisle just looks at me with nothing but sympathy in his eyes and says, "Go to him. He needs you."

That is all the encouragement I need. I leap into the back of the ambulance and all but tackle Edward.

"There's no way this is real. She must have killed me after all." It is a soft whisper from Edward's lips. I am unsure that he has really said anything at all, but then I hear him sob, followed soon after by feeling his teardrops on my cheek.

"I'm here. I'm here," I whisper back as I feel his hold on me get tighter.

Our little bubble is burst by a loud commotion coming from the front door of the house. We both turn our heads to see the police escorting a handcuffed and struggling Maggie out the door and towards a police car.

"I didn't do anything! Do you know who I am?! Get your damn hands off me!"

_Looks like Maggie isn't going to be bothering us anymore. _I look back at Edward with what I'm sure was a confused look on my face.

"I'll explain everything later. It's a long story. Right now, I just want to hold you." He tightens his arms around me once again and tucks my head beneath his chin. I take a deep breath to relish in the feeling of rightness and the smell of Edward…and alcohol? _Um, eww? _

"Edward, have you been drinking?"

I feel his chest vibrate as he chuckles. "Um, yeah. You know what's funny though? It seems that every time I get drunk lately, I wake up with you in my arms. It's a pretty good incentive to become an alcoholic."


End file.
